The Powerpuff Girls meet Hollywood Undead
by Slim Shady147
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls meet the famous Hollywood Undead what will happen? Read to find out, a one-shot.


The Powerpuff Girls meets Hollywood Undead

I was jumping up and down reason why was because I just won three tickets to see Hollywood Undead. I love that band even Blossom and Bubbles like them and I won the tickets for just for us. I was in the kitchen sitting in the chair swirling around waiting for my sisters to get home from school. Blossom was teaching drivers training to the students, while Bubbles was at cheer practice. I looked at the clock it was 4:37. I wish I were at soccer practice to past the time.

I heard the front door opened and giggling I got out the chair and ran to the living room to see Bubbles and Blossom. "Oh hi Buttercup how are you?" Bubbles said. She was wearing a blue shirt with Justin Bieber on it, dark blue jeans, and black Adidas shoes. Her hair was in a neat ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it up.

"I am fine," I said looking at the floor "are you okay? You look sad." Blossom said her hair was in a messing bun she was wearing a white blouse, and a black skirt with pink flats.

"Okay you caught me" I smiled at them and they gave me a confused look. "Are you going to tell us?" Blossom asked.

"Well I won a contest and it three tickets to see Hollywood Undead and they backstage passes!" I yelled and they almost passed out.

"You have to be kidding me!" Bubbles yelled sitting down on the couch fanning herself, Blossom sat next to her.

"Buttercup you better not be lying" Blossom said.

"Why would I lie about Hollywood Undead?"

"Okay you have a point who are you taking?" Blossom ask.

"You and Bubbles duh" I said.

"Yes!" Blossom said I smiled Bubbles was still fanning herself with her hand. "Buttercup when is the concert?" Bubbles ask. "Tomorrow" I said.

"What? I have to get ready do you have a shirt with them?" Blossom asked, "Yeah I have a lot I let you see one", I said. Bubbles went upstairs saying she had to get ready, Blossom said she going to sleep early because she wants to feel great for tomorrow I agreed and went to my room to sleep.

_**Next Day**_

Blossom, Bubbles, and I were standing at the front entrance getting excited for this concert. We were wearing our Hollywood Undead shirts with black ripped skinny jeans. We got our tickets and went in it was crowded with many people talking about how awesome this concert going to be. We was in the front row I could touch J-Dog's hand if I wanted to. He is my favorite one of the band, Bubbles favorite is Johnny 3 tears, then Blossom is Charlie Scene. We waited for them to come out the opening act was Asking Alexandria I really did not like them that much, Bubbles did though.

"I cannot wait to see Johnny 3 tears!" Bubbles yelled putting her hands in the air.

"I want to see Charlie Scene and Danny they have amazing voices," Blossom said. I smiled at them I glad my sisters and I have something in common. I looked up to see the lights dim smoke appeared the crowd die down, Asking Alexandria had left the stage and we heard Funny Man voice.

"Make some noise!" he said the crowd started screaming, "We love you Funny Man!" "I can't hear you!" He screams in the microphone. The crowd starting going crazy he said "make some noise for Charlie Scene, J-Dog, Johnny 3 tears, Da Kurlzz, and Danny!" The rest of the band came out saying you ready for an awesome show the crowd scream again getting loud every time. They finally started to play and everyone sang along.

J-Dog:

"_**Dead of the night we go into the world unknown**_

_**Just let us go**_

_**I know that I'm breathing slow,**_

_**Inhaling smoke, I just awoke**_

_**A bottle of pills I'm choking **_

_**Down with dancing demons all around**_

_**But I'm hearing sounds, and I know I'm hearing voices now**_

_**With all the buildings crashing down**_

_**It's Armageddon again **_

_**I'll drink the poison from the crown and make a toast to the end**_

_**For all the kids and all the ones and even some**_

_**Who have just begun to feel the pain**_

_**Cause they can't stand to stay awake" **_

Danny:

"_**I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me"**_

Charlie Scene:

"_**I saw you walk into a room**_

_**I saw a face I thought I knew and all along, it was true, it was me**_

_**It wasn't you**_

_**I asked myself if it's the truth, a guilty conscience isn't proof**_

_**A finger print well what's that do**_

_**Cause gasoline can burn that too**_

_**So hide your knives and save yourself**_

_**It's just you there's no one else**_

_**Will I change, the time will tell**_

_**I cannot dream what is this hell**_

_**So maybe I should stop this time, and draw the line and see the light**_

_**But it's too late I can't this time I lost my mind so save the night"**_

Danny:

"_**I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep**_

_**I'm losing all my sanity**_

_**I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me**_

_**I see the streets burn along with all my memories**_

_**I'm losing all my sanity**_

_**I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me**_

_**If I lay my head down would you admire**_

_**The way I can close my eyes**_

_**Tonight and burn my conscience for the choir"**_

Johnny 3 tears:

"_**Who's to judge**_

_**Who's insane**_

_**Watch it all wash away**_

_**Save us from what we've made **_

_**It doesn't die it only fades**_

_**If I can't feel, there isn't pain**_

_**Another day it's all the same**_

_**I always pray I never change**_

_**It seems to me we're all to blame**_

_**Push your matches, no more rain**_

_**Burn this fucking world today"**_

Danny:

"_**I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep**_

_**I'm losing all my sanity**_

_**I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me**_

_**I see the streets burn along with all my memories**_

_**I'm losing all my sanity **_

_**I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me"**_

My sisters and I scream so loud then the entire crowd I love that song 'Street dream' I always have that on repeat the band was jumping up and down getting ready for their next song. Which was Been to hell, then Bullet, last one was Coming back down. I lost my voice from screaming so loud, the crowd was standing up cheering as Hollywood Undead got off stage.

"That was great!" Bubbles yelled slightly losing her voice also.

"I know I am glad I won those tickets," I said and my sisters hugged me then thank me for taking them to this concert. We had to leave so we could meet the band I was shaking I actually get to meet J-Dog I love him so much. Bubbles was jumping saying:

"I cannot wait to meet Johnny! He is so amazing," she said with dreamy eyes for Johnny.

"You know they like it their 20s or 30s" Blossom said while Bubbles rolled her eyes she opened the door to a crowd of people waiting to get things like shirts, phones, or body parts signed. We waited in the line that seems like hours but we were finally in the front.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles yelled, "Do you see him he looks like an angel!" I laughed my eyes were on J-Dog he had many tattoos. They did not have their masks on probably hot from being on stage. Blossom walked up to Charlie Scene I swear she almost lost her balance. He smiled at her.

"Hi…Charlie" Blossom finally spoke but she was nervous.

"Hey sweetie don't be shy I don't bite" he said with a smirked.

"Okay… sorry about that" Blossom said.

"What do you want me to sign sweetie?"

"Um…" She thought for a moment "Could you sign my phone please?"

"Of course" he said while Blossom hand him her phone. "What is your name?" Charlie asked.

"Blossom" she said with a smile on her face.

"Blossom I like it, it fits you," he said laughing; he sign her phone and handed it back to her.

"Could you take a picture with me?" She asked.

"Yeah sure thing" he said they got close together while Blossom take the picture. She thank him and walked away to see Danny. Bubbles was talking to Johnny 3 tears.

"Hi Johnny 3 tears my name is Bubbles" she said smiling she cannot stop smiling.

"Why welcome Bubbles glad you came to the show, did you like it?"

"Yes! I love it this is my first concert I glad I came" She said.

"Nice to meet a great fan that likes our show, what do you want me to sign?" he asked.

"Could you sign my shoes that would be nice"

"Sure love signing shoes" he said laughing Bubbles smiled and handed him her shoes he signed them and handed them back.

"Glad to meet you Blondie" Johnny said.

"Hey!" Bubbles yelled upset he call her Blondie.

"Just joking Bubbles," he said.

"Okay…bye Johnny!" she said while walking away to Blossom.

I was in front of J-Dog he was so much better in person I smiled at him and said:

"Hey how are you?"

"I am fine thanks for asking, how are you babe?" J-Dog said.

"I am all good I love the show by the way," I said smiling because he called me babe.

"I glad you like it, what is your name?" He asked.

"Buttercup"

"That sounds tough"

"Really? It sounds like a girly name I don't like it."

"Well I do it, so what do you want me to sign babe?"

"My poster" I said while taking it out of my bag "and anyway could you put your number in my phone love to talk to you sometimes."

"Wow no one has ever had the courage to ask me that… well they have but they were crazy you seem laid back." He said with a smirked.

"Will you do it?" I asked handing him my poster.

"Yeah sure" we took each other's phones and put our numbers in them then we handed them back.

"Nice meeting you Buttercup" J-Dog said.

"Same here…well bye" I said while walking away to find my sisters, I found them they were by the door ready to leave.

"You really to go?" I asked them.

"Yeah" Blossom said, we walked out the door to our car Blossom was driving while I sat next to her, and Bubbles in the back.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" I ask.

"Of course!" They said at the same time I laughed because their voices were gone. Blossom drove off.

"How was it talking to J-Dog?" Bubbles asked me.

"It was great! I even got his number," I said.

"That is awesome!" Bubbles said. "Yeah I know I can't wait to call him," I said. Blossom ask how about we listen to them on the way home of course we agreed she put in her pink iPod and 'hear me now' played in the car.

_**I had to type this up I had this idea for the longest; I love Hollywood Undead many people say they suck because Deuce left the band. I say they both awesome in their own way. If you don't know who Hollywood Undead is then please feel free to listen to some of their songs. I pretty sure Blossom and Bubbles would not like the band but I was just having fun. I know Bubbles and Blossom probably do not like rock music but let say they do. Well I hope you like this and I will work on my other stories. Oh and there will be a sequel to Essay if you never saw that story please read it. Also, has my writing got better from my first story? I had re-read that and I was like wow that story was mess up I was thinking on re-writing that. Bye.**_


End file.
